Harry Potter and the Fountain of Possibilities
by William Raymer
Summary: Sequel to "Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk"-Harry and the crew of Enterprise-A encounter an anomaly where anything can happen!
1. Chapter 1

_Harry Potter and the Fountain of Possibilities_

A Sequel to _Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk_

by William Raymer

Based on a concept created by Barry Chapman

in the YouTube video "Resurrection of the _Enterprise"_

I do not own any of the _Star Trek_ or _Harry Potter_ characters, and I never will. The six (five live-action, one animated) _Star Trek_ television series and eleven motion pictures are owned by CBS Studios, Inc. (television and overall franchise control) and Paramount Pictures Corporation (feature films). The _Harry Potter_ characters are owned by Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. (feature films and non-publishing licenses) and J.K. Rowling (publishing).

I am in no way related to any entity involved in the creation, production, distribution or promotion of the _Star Trek_ television series, motion pictures and related media. The same goes for the _Harry Potter_ motion pictures, books and related media.

The basic concept of this story is owned by Mr. Barry Chapman, also known as YouTube user barryc1701, and is used with his kind permission.

It is recommended that you read _Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk_ prior to reading this story.

Chapter 1:

"Discovery"

_Aboard Federation Starship _USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A

_En Route to Sector 001_

_Stardate 58016.73_

_Earth Standard: January 7, 2381_

Harold James Potter, known to his family, friends and new wife as "Harry," watched as the stars streaked in rainbow lines past his stateroom's view-ports. He looked at the crimson-haired young woman sitting on the bed.

"Still hard to believe we're married now, Harry," Ginerva Potter, a/k/a "Ginny," said. "I had a feeling we'd end up together, Ginny," Harry said. A whistle sounded, followed by a calm and rational voice. "_Bridge to Ambassador Potter_," the voice said.

"Yes, Spock?" Harry said. "_We have received new orders from Starfleet Command which will force us to delay your arrival at Earth for the groundbreaking of the Hogwarts Embassy_," Spock said. "_Please come to the Briefing Room._"

"On our way, Spock," Harry said.

As Harry and Ginny entered the Briefing Room, they could see their friends, Ron Weasley and his fiancé (and Harry's head of ambassadorial security), Lieutenant Commander Hermione Granger. Draco and Cho Malfoy, Spock and Captain James T. Kirk were also seated around the table.

"What's going on, Captain?" Ginny asked Kirk. "Starfleet monitoring posts have noticed an unusual spatial anomaly in the Mutara Sector," Kirk said. Harry sat, trying to remember the reference in the Starfleet and Federation historical records to the sector Kirk mentioned.

"Harry, I remember," Ginny said. "In 2284, a group of civilian scientists established a scientific outpost in the Mutara Sector. They were trying to develop a terraforming project called 'Genesis.' Khan Noonien Singh, a genetically-altered tyrant from Earth's 20th century, got a hold of the prototype and detonated it in a vain attempt to gain revenge on Kirk. The resultant planet would self-destruct just three days later due to the inclusion of an unstable element in the matrix, but not before the deaths of the crew of _USS Grissom NCC-835_, Jim's son David, and the destruction of the _Grissom_ and the _NCC-1701_."

Ginny saw that Kirk's head lowered as soon as she mentioned the late Dr. David Marcus. "Did I say something wrong?" Ginny asked, concerned. "David's death, even after all this time, is still a sore spot for Jim," Spock said. "He had only found out about David just days before he died."

"I'm sorry, Jim, I meant no disrespect," Ginny said. Kirk shook his head for a moment. "No offense taken, Ginny," Kirk said. "You were unaware. As I was about to say, Starfleet's monitoring stations noticed an unusual spatial anomaly, which has been dubbed by the Fukui Astronomical Institute as the 'Fountain of Possibilities.' As we are passing by Mutara on our way to Earth, Admiral Janeway asked us to investigate."

Kirk turned to Hermione. "Mr. Granger, as senior active security officer on board, I will need you to work with Spock during his scans. I will need you to determine what threat, if any, the Fountain of Possibilities poses not only to _Enterprise_, but to the Quadrant," Kirk said.

"Aye, sir," Hermione said. "Dismissed," Kirk said. The people at the table stood from the table and made their way out of the Briefing Room.

_Captain's Personal Log, Stardate 58017.23. We have been ordered by Starfleet Command to investigate a spatial anomaly discovered in the Mutara Sector, nicknamed the Fountain of Possibilities. Lieutenant Commander Granger and Mr. Spock are working to scan the anomaly, while I am having an opportunity to get to know our young Ambassador Potter a little more._

_Holodeck 1_

_Program Running: Kirk Horse Ranch, Idaho, North America_

The holographic sky had turned to stars. A campfire was glowing, casting dancing shadows on Kirk and Harry's faces. "So this..._Antonia..._ was the true love of your life, and you set her aside to return to Starfleet?" Harry said.

Kirk remembered the day when, in 2284, Kirk told Antonia he was going back to Starfleet. "Yes," Kirk said. "I had known a great many women in my life...Dr. Janet Evans, Carol Marcus, Miramanee... but Antonia was the only one I actually truly loved. And yet, the siren call of the stars was too strong."

The comm sounded. "_Lieutenant Commander Granger to Captain Kirk and Ambassador Potter_," Hermione's voice called.

"Go ahead, Mr. Granger," Kirk said. "_Sir, Spock and I have found something we think you should see_," Hermione said. "On our way, 'Mione," Harry said.

On the Bridge, Kirk and Harry moved over to the Science console, where Hermione and Spock were seated. "What do you have, Spock?" Kirk said. "A metallic mass, bearing 421 mark 619. It has entered visual range," Spock said.

"On screen," Harry said. The image on the viewscreen switched to the section of the anomaly where the mass was located. "Magnify," Kirk commanded. The image grew larger, permitting a clearer view of the object.

"I am reading a tritanium signature," Hermione said. "That's a Federation ship...or what's left of it." Harry noticed something. "Hermione...I mean...Mr. Granger, enhance grid 17-D," Harry said. The end of one of the blackened warp nacelle remnants filled the screen. Now, what Harry saw could be seen by all: the inscription "_NCC 1701_ United Federation of Planets."

"I don't believe it," Kirk said. Than it hit Harry like a Bludger to the face: the metallic hulk he was looking at was the remains of the first Federation ship to bear the name-the original _USS Enterprise_.

_To be continued..._

_Now a little background on this story's basic concept:_

"_This story was inspired by a YouTube video entitled 'Resurrection of the _Enterprise_.' In this video, 15 years have passed since the loss of James T. Kirk during the launch of the _USS Enterprise NCC-1701-B_. The _Enterprise-B_, now under the command of Captain Peter Kirk (Jim Kirk's nephew), has been assigned to a follow-up investigation as to what effects the detonation of the Genesis Planet had on space in the Mutara Sector._

_During their scans, the _Enterprise-B_ detects a metallic mass which turns out to be the remains of the original _Enterprise_. (The theory the video's author, Barry Chapman-also known as 'barryc1701'-offers as to the survival of the remains is that since Genesis was in the process of self-destructing as the _Enterprise_ herself was self-destructing, the _Enterprise_ remains simply bounced off Genesis' atmosphere and become lost in space for 15 years.)_

_The _Enterprise-B_ tractors the remains back to Earth, where (implausibly as it sounds, according to more than one commentator on the original video)the remains are restored to space-worthy condition. After the restoration was completed, the restored _Enterprise_ was escorted to the Starfleet Museum spacedock, where it was enshrined alongside the _Enterprise NX-01_ and the _Enterprise-A_. _

_After viewing the video, I contacted Barry and asked for permission to use his concept, but modified to fit the timeline I established in _Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk_. He agreed, and the five-year-long search I had undertaken to find a suitable concept for this story was over._

_Thanks, Barry. I hope you and all my other readers enjoy this story. By the way, you can see 'Resurrection of the _Enterprise_' on __YouTube. Just go to my profile, click on 'My Website,' then once you're there, add "HPFOP-Inspiration.html" (without the quotes) to the address, then enjoy. _

_William C. Raymer_

_Yuma, Arizona USA_

_1 July 2008"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Harry Potter and the Fountain of Possibilities_

Chapter 2:

"Investigation"

Harry watched as the remains of the original _Enterprise_ tumbled through the vacuum thousands of kilometers away from the _Enterprise-A_. Hermione turned away from her console.

"Identity confirmed, Captain," Hermione reported. "Those are the remains of the _USS Enterprise NCC-1701_." "But, that's impossible," Kirk said. "I stood on Genesis' surface and watched it burn up in the atmosphere."

"If I may, Captain?" Draco said. "Go ahead, Mr. Malfoy," Kirk said. "I did some research based on the readings Commander Sulu made on Genesis after your arrival. Based on what limited knowledge we have on protomatter, the substance your son put in the Genesis matrix, it is possible that the _Enterprise_ remains simply bounced off of Genesis' atmosphere-like a stone skips over a river if thrown right," Draco said.

Kirk nodded. "Mrs. Malfoy," he said, turning to Cho at the Communications console. "Inform Starfleet Command of our findings." "Aye, sir," Cho said before turning back to her console. "Starfleet Command, this is _USS Enterprise-A_. Respond, please."

_Aboard _USS Voyager NCC-74656

_Landed at Starfleet Headquarters_

_San Francisco, North America, Earth_

Admiral Kathryn Janeway sat in her old Ready Room and watched the readings from the _Enterprise-A_ in stunned silence. "And they said that these are the actual remains of the original _Enterprise_?" Janeway asked. "_Yes, Admiral_," the officer on her screen said.

"Mr. Thalian, put me through to the _Enterprise-A_," Janeway said. "_Yes, ma'am_," the Andorian Commander Thalian said.

Back on the _Enterprise-A_, Cho turned to Kirk. "Sir, Admiral Janeway is on the horn," she said. "On screen," Kirk said.

Janeway's visage replace the Fountain on the screen. "Admiral, I assume you looked over the findings we sent you," Kirk said. "_I did indeed, Jim,_" Janeway said. "_It's unbelievable!_" Harry stepped forward. "Kathryn, what do you plan on doing?" he asked.

"_Well, Harry, what do _you_ think we should do?_" Janeway asked. "Well, Starfleet has much better facilities for investigating these remains than we can provide out here," Harry said. "And we're due at Earth for the start of the next Federation Council session. So, how about this: we send a couple of science ships out here to further investigate the Fountain so we can tractor the _Enterprise_ remains back to Earth in time for the Council session?"

Janeway nodded. "_Not a bad idea, Ambassador,_" she said. "_I'll send the _Miyazaki_ and the _Jacqueline Dorsey_ to investigate the Fountain. See you at Earth, Ambassador. Janeway, out._"

_Aboard _USS Jacqueline Dorsey NCC-65200

_Docked at Earth Station McKinley_

William H.J. Raymer, captain of the _Jacqueline Dorsey_, sat behind his Ready Room desk as Admiral Janeway's visage appeared on screen. "Admiral," Raymer said in acknowledgment. "_Captain, as soon as your refit is complete, you are to report to the Mutara Sector to rendezvous with the _USS Miyazaki," Janeway said.

"May I ask why, Admiral?" Raymer asked after taking a sip of green tea from his teacup. "_Due to pressing matters on Earth requiring the presence of the passengers aboard _Enterprise-A_, the _Jacqueline Dorsey_ and the _Miyazaki_ will investigate a spatial anomaly that the Fukui Institute has named the 'Fountain of Possibilities,'"_ Janeway said.

"Admiral, is there something else?" Raymer asked. "_Yes, there is,_" Janeway said. "_The _Enterprise-A_ has apparently uncovered one of the Fountain's abilities: the ability to send things backwards or forwards in time._"

"What do you mean by that, Admiral?" Raymer asked. Janeway's image dissolved into the sensor readings from the _Enterprise-A_-or more specifically, the image of the original _Enterprise_ remains. "_What you are looking at,_" Janeway's voice continued, "_are the remains of the first Federation starship _Enterprise. _These remains have been confirmed as authentic by Captain Kirk and the _Enterprise-A_'s acting chief tactical officer, Lieutenant Commander Hermione Granger._"

"Say no more, ma'am," Raymer said. "We're on our way. Raymer, out." Janeway's image faded from his monitor. "Raymer to Bridge."

"_Oliver here, sir,_" the voice of his first officer said. "As soon as pre-flight is complete, hail the dockmaster. Once we are clear of McKinley Station, set course for the Mutara sector, Warp 4," Raymer commanded. "_Aye, sir. Oliver, out,_" Oliver said.

Hours later, the _Enterprise-A_ came out of warp, its precious cargo safely ensconced in the tractor beam. After docking at McKinley Station, the _Enterprise-A_ released its tractor beam, allowing a pair of shuttlecraft to take up the task of taking the original _Enterprise_ remains to another drydock.

Down on Earth, the transporter beam deposited Kirk and Harry on the pad near the Presidential Office. Commander Thalian met them. "Captain Kirk, Ambassador Potter, I am Commander Thalian, Starfleet Chief Liaison Officer to President Bacco," he said in greeting. "You know, your discovery has turned things upside down here."

"How so, Commander?" Kirk asked. "Some in the Council and on the President's staff are demanding for the Fountain to be 'turned off,' as it were," Thalian said. "If the Fountain does have the ability to send things back and forward in time, some renegade Klingon warlord or Romulan centurion can use it to prevent the Federation from being formed or make things happen that shouldn't happen."

"Commander," Harry said. "We should investigate the Fountain in order to see if the benefits outweigh the risks." "I hope the President shares your outlook, Ambassador," Thalian said. "Now, to your accommodations. Until the actual embassy building is complete, you can stay at Starfleet Academy. Superintendent Admiral Diondra has agreed to set aside a suite in the staff residential block for yours and your wife's use until the Hogwarts Embassy is completed. Your personal effects are being sent there as we speak."

_Starfleet Academy Superintendent's Office_

_San Francisco, North America_

Harry resolved on the transporter pad near the Academy's staff residential block. A cadet was waiting. "Ambassador Harold Potter?' the cadet asked. "Yes?" Harry said. "Cadet Second Class Naomi Wildman, sir," the cadet said. "I am to escort you to Admiral Diondra's office."

"Lead on, Cadet Wildman," Harry said. As Wildman led Harry down a corridor, Harry looked at his guide. "Cadet Wildman, may I ask you a question?" he asked. "Yes, sir," Wildman said.

"You were born on _Voyager_, were you not?" Harry asked. "Yes, sir. In actuality," Wildman said, "I am not from this universe." Harry raised his eyebrow in a gesture he had seen Spock use many times. Wildman took the gesture as a signal to continue.

"I was told this by both my mother, Commander Samantha Wildman of the _Miyazaki_, and Admiral Janeway. The Naomi Wildman from this dimension died shortly after her birth. The version of myself you are talking to now and the version of Lieutenant Harry Kim serving on the _Valley Forge_ come from a dimension in which I lived through the emergency delivery and the concurrent battle with the Viidians," Wildman said.

"I see, Cadet," Harry said. "Please, call me Naomi," Wildman said. "Okay, Naomi," Harry said. "Congratulations on your wedding," Wildman said. "Is your wife here?" Before Harry could answer, a voice came on the comm. "_Attention, all hands, this is Admiral Diondra,_" the voice said. "_Please turn to your nearest communications monitor for a special broadcast from the Federation News Service._"

Harry and Cadet Wildman turned to a nearby comm panel and watched as the logo of the Federation News Service and the epigram "Breaking News" appeared. The image then dissolved into the image of a brunette-haired Terran woman.

"_Welcome back to _Terra Tonight_ here on FNS. I am Marta Jensen from the Federation News Service headquarters here in San Francisco_," the woman began. "_We begin this segment with breaking news from the Mutara Sector, where a long-lost piece of Federation history was found less than twelve hours ago. The remains of the first Federation starship _Enterprise_, registry number NCC-1701, were discovered near a spatial anomaly nicknamed the 'Fountain of Possibilities.'_"

The picture widened to reveal two additional figures seated at the desk with the reporter. "_Joining me are three individuals who have unique perspectives on this historic find. First, here in studio to my left, is Annika Hansen, who prefers to be known as Seven of Nine. She is the former Borg drone who was found and liberated by the crew of the _USS Voyager_. She now works at the Fukui Astronomical Institute, who originally discovered the Fountain,_"Jensen said. "_Welcome to the show, Seven._""_Thank you for having me,_" Seven said.

Jensen then turned in her chair. "_Next, to my right, is Captain Montgomery Scott, the legendary Starfleet officer who served as the original _Enterprise_'s chief engineer from 2260 to her destruction 25 years later. Almost a decade ago, 'Scotty,' as he prefers to be called, helped save the _USS Hood_ from right here in the FNS studios. Scotty, thanks for coming back," _Jensen said._ "Aye, lass. Thanks for inviting me back," _Scott said.

The image then switched to Hermione, on the _Enterprise-A_. "_And joining us on remote from the _USS Enterprise-A_ at McKinley Station is Lieutenant Commander Hermione Granger, who helped discover the remains. Commander Granger, welcome to _Terra Tonight," Jensen said.

"_You're welcome, Ms. Jensen_," Hermione said. The picture then switched to a split screen with Jensen on the left of the image and Hermione on the right. "_So, Commander Granger, please tell us how you came across the remains_," Jensen said.

"_Well, we had just arrived at the Fountain's coordinates. Captain Kirk had me and Ambassador Spock scan the Fountain to assess any threat the Fountain might possibly pose to the rest of the Quadrant,_" Hermione said. "_So, we were scanning the anomaly, when we detected a metallic mass._"

"_The remains_," Jensen said. "_The remains,_" Hermione echoed in confirmation. "_We informed Admiral Janeway of our findings, then she granted us permission to tractor the remains to McKinley Station. In fact..._"

Hermione tapped a few keys. The camera image on her side of the screen zoomed in on another drydock structure near where the _Enterprise-A_ was docked herself. "_...look upon them for yourself,_" Hermione finished.

Jensen whistled as she saw the remains. "_Amazing, Commander,_" Jensen said. "_Let's now take a look at the only available footage of the final moments of the original _Enterprise_," Jensen said. _"_This footage, sent to the Federation by an unknown source within the Klingon Empire, was entered into evidence in an extradition hearing against Captain-then Admiral-James Kirk in June 2285._"

The images of Jensen and Hermione dissolved into footage of a Klingon boarding party striding onto the Bridge of the _Enterprise_. Klingon "time code" filled the bottom portion of the screen. A female computer voice was counting down. "_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._" The image was obscured by a huge explosion.

The image then cut to the outside of the ship. A Klingon bird-of-prey swooped away as fire began to consume the _Enterprise_ saucer. Finally, the entire ship was consumed by a huge fireball. When the smoke began to clear, the remains that were now docked at McKinley Station flew past the "camera," then appeared to fall into the deteriorating atmosphere of the Genesis planet.

"_Scotty, we just witnessed the remains of the original _Enterprise_ fall into Genesis' atmosphere. You were actually there when it happened. Then, how can we explain the remains which Commander Granger has just shown us?_" Jensen said. "_Commander Granger sent some pretty detailed notes on the remains as she found them to the Corps of Engineers and Admiral Janeway. In those notes was an analysis of the remains by Draco Malfoy, acting mission ops officer of the _Enterprise-A_. He hypothesizes that with Genesis self-destructing at about the same time the _Enterprise_ herself was buying it, then the remains simply bounced off the atmosphere of Genesis like a stone thrown over a river_," Scott said. "_Mr. Malfoy's hypothesis is sound because of the limited knowledge we have of protomatter and its properties._"

"_We should point out,_" Jensen said, "_that it is well-known within the scientific community that the Genesis Project was deemed a failure due to the inclusion of protomatter, a highly-unstable substance, in the Genesis matrix by Dr. David Marcus, a member of the project staff who was killed on Genesis during those harrowing events nearly a hundred years ago. We'll bring you more on these events as information becomes available. Seven of Nine, Scotty, Commander Granger, thank you for being on the show tonight._"

The display shut off. Wildman turned to Harry. "Can you believe it, Ambassador?" she asked. "I was on _Enterprise-A_ when we found the remains, Naomi," Harry said.

Finally, Harry and Wildman stood at the door to Admiral Diondra's office. Wildman pressed the door chime. "_Come_," the voice from the other side said. The door slid open, revealing an Efrosian female. "Ambassador Potter, sir," Wildman said. "Very well, Mr. Wildman. Dismissed," Diondra said.

Wildman nodded, then left the office. Diondra smiled, then extended her hand. "Ambassador Potter, it is an honour to have someone of your status living here at the Academy for a while," Diondra said. "Thank you for setting aside quarters for me and Ginny, Admiral," Harry said.

"_Admiral Diondra, this is McKinley Station transporter control. Mrs. Ambassador Potter is requesting permission to beam directly to your office_," a voice said. "Diondra to McKinley Control. Send her on down," she said.

Ginny resolved from a transporter beam and smiled. "Admiral Diondra, this is my wife Ginerva. Ginny, this is Admiral Diondra, superintendent of Starfleet Academy. We will be living here until the Hogwarts Embassy building in San Francisco is complete six months from now," Harry said in introduction.

"Mrs. Potter, it is my pleasure to host you here," Diondra said. "Thank you, Admiral, for saying that," Ginny said. "Correct me if I am wrong, Admiral, but you're an Efrosian, same as the late Federation President Ra-ghoratreii."

Diondra nodded. "He helped Chancellor Azetbur shepherd the Khitomer Accords. His name will forever be spoken of with honour amongst my people," Diondra said. "Thank you, Ginerva, for knowing."

"Ginny, did you bring those books I asked for?" Harry asked. Ginny pulled two books from her utility pack, then handed them to Harry. "Admiral Diondra, on behalf of the people of Hogwarts, may I present you with two of the many textbooks used by the students of Hogwarts School: the fifty-second printing of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander and _Quidditch Through the Ages_ by Kennilwortthy Whisp," Harry said before handing the books to Diondra.

"What is Quidditch?" Diondra asked. "It is the main sport played by the magical community on our planet, Admiral," Ginny said. "Here is a holodeck program about the sport, which Captain Riker and the crew of the _Titan_ helped us make." Ginny handed Diondra an isolinear optical chip.

"Thank you, Ginerva," Diondra said. "Now, if there is nothing else, I'll have someone show you to your quarters." Diondra tapped a control on her desk. The door opened, revealing Cadet Wildman and another cadet with a ridged nose.

"Cadet Wildman, Cadet Icheb, please show Ambassador and Mrs. Potter around," Diondra said. "Aye, sir," Icheb said.

The tour had wound its way to a suite of quarters near the staff quarters. "This room," Cadet Icheb said, "is intended to serve as the operations center for Lt. Commander Granger and her security team to oversee your security and that of your guests."

"After all," Cadet Wildman said, "this area of the Academy grounds is an Embassy for a Federation member planet until such time as the Embassy proper is finished." "Thank you, Cadet Icheb, Cadet Wildman," Harry said.

"And these," Wildman said, "are your quarters. Door access, Cadet Second Class Naomi Wildman acting under authorization of Admiral Diondra, authorization Wildman-2-3-7-Alpha-Charlie." "_Authorization accepted,_" the computer said.

The doors slid open, revealing a spacious room decorated with Hogwarts artifacts. "These quarters are even more amazing than our room on _Enterprise-A_," Ginny said. "Sort of puts the Gryffindor quarters back home to shame, eh, Ginny?" Harry said.

"'Gryffindor?' What is that?" Icheb asked. "Gryffindor is one of the four 'houses' that students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are sorted into," Naomi said. "The name comes from Godric Gryffindor, one of the original four co-founders of the school. The other three houses were also named after the other co-founders: Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin."

"Bravo, Naomi," Harry said. "You've studied up on our planet well." "Indeed, Cadet Wildman," Ginny said. "I've never seen a non-Hogwarts citizen sum up the founding of the school so well." "Thank you for the compliment, ma'am," Naomi said. "As soon as Minister Fudge signed the Articles of Federation, all Starfleet officers and cadets were sent information packets on Hogwarts and its history and culture."

"Now, Cadets, Ginerva and I will retire for the night. Dismissed," Harry said. Naomi and Icheb nodded, then exited the temporary ambassadorial quarters. "A first night under a foreign sky," Ginny said. "How romantic," Harry said before the two of them kissed.

Meanwhile, aboard the _Jacqueline Dorsey,_ Captain Raymer was jolted awake by the intruder alert sirens. "_Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Captain Raymer, acknowledge_," First Officer Oliver called. "Raymer here. What is it, Kirsten?" William said.

"_Captain, a Klingon appeared from out of nowhere and started wreaking havoc in Main Engineering. We were able to stun him and drag him to the Brig,_" Oliver's voice said. "_He said his name was Kruge._"

"I'll be down there in a moment, Commander. Raymer, out." William walked over to his computer monitor and tapped a key. "Computer, scan Federation and Klingon records for a Klingon military officer named Kruge."

"_Scanning,_" the computer said. Then, an image appeared on his display. "_Kruge, son of M'Kar. Rank: Commander, Klingon Defense Force. Born in the Earth year 2262 in the First City, Kronos. Reported killed, Terran equivalent date March 27__th__, 2285 on Genesis Planet, Mutara Sector._"

"Raymer to Bridge," William said. "_Winston here, Captain,_" a voice said. "Mr. Winston, send a priority-1 coded message to Admiral Janeway. Inform her that we have a Klingon prisoner aboard, who claims to be Commander Kruge of the Klingon Defense Force, circa Earth year 2285. The assumption is that just like the original _Enterprise_ remains, Commander Kruge has been thrown forward in time."

_:TBC:_

_A note on this chapter:_

_The character Marta Jensen was created for the story "_Terra Tonight_," which was written by Scott Pearson for the 2006 Pocket Books release _Star Trek: Strange New Worlds 9_. The reference to Scotty saving the _USS Hood_ from the Federation News Service studios was a reference to the story's key plot point, in which Scotty guided a cadet named Ella Rose (named after the author's then-eight year old daughter) through a situation that threatened the _Hood_. _

_I have always used characters and storylines from _Star Trek_ print media as long as the character or storyline fit my concept for its planned use. So, a tip of the hat to Scott Pearson of St. Paul, Minnesota, for writing a damn fine story. _

_As far as _Captain_ William Raymer is concerned, I wrote him as a decendant of yours truly._

_William Raymer_

_Yuma, Arizona USA _

_12 August 2008_


	3. Chapter 3

_Harry Potter and the Fountain of Possibilities_

Chapter 3:

"The Fire Inside"

Harry woke up with a start when he heard his door chime ring. "Who is it?" he asked. "_It's Cadet Icheb, sir,_" the voice on the annunciator said. "_There has been a new development regarding the Fountain of Possibilities. Admiral Janeway is calling in all involved in the initial investigation to meet her at Starfleet Headquarters for an emergency briefing. I cannot say any more."_

"Understood, Cadet. Carry on," Harry said. Then, he woke up Ginny. "Ginny, we have to get up. Admiral Janeway needs to see us."

Once everyone requested was in one of the large briefing rooms at Starfleet Headquarters, Admiral Janeway walked up to the lectern. "Ladies, gentlemen, what I am about to reveal to you has been classified by the President. The last few hours have seen additional activity in the Mutara Sector. The _Jacqueline Dorsey_, a _Nova_-class science ship I assigned to investigate the Fountain of Possibilities, has picked up an unexpected passenger," Janeway said before tapping a control on the lectern.

The image of the _Jacqueline Dorsey_'s passenger appeared on the huge display screen. Kirk gasped. Harry looked over at him. "Jim, what's wrong? You know that Klingon?" Harry said. "Yeah, I do," Kirk said. "That's Kruge, the Klingon bastard who killed my son!"

Janeway looked at Kirk. "So you can confirm, Captain Kirk, that the person you see is Commander Kruge of the Klingon Defense Force, circa Earth year 2285?" she asked. "Yes, I can confirm, Admiral," Kirk said.

Janeway looked at Kirk. "And Commander Kruge killed your son, Dr. David Marcus?" Janeway said. "He didn't physically kill David," Kirk said. "He ordered one of his officers to do it, or as he said in Klingon, _yIHoH. jISaHbe'._ " (_Kill one of them. I don't care which._)

"Chancellor Martok has already been notified of this, and we should be expecting a reply momentarily," Janeway said. "In the meantime, I am ordering that _Enterprise-A_ return to the Fountain and escort Commander Kruge to Kronos. Lt. Commander Granger will supervise the transfer."

"_Admiral, I am receiving a reply from Chancellor Martok,_" a voice said. "Put it through," Janeway said. "The image of Kruge was replaced by Martok, the one-eyed chancellor of the Klingon High Council.

"_Admiral Janeway, I have discussed the matter of Commander Kruge with Ambassador Worf and the High Council_," Martok said. "And what have you decided, Chancellor?" Janeway asked.

"_We will handle the indoctrination of the Commander into this time ourselves_," Martok said. "_However, I will appreciate it if you escort Commander Kruge to a neutral point between Federation and Klingon space, where we will take possession of him._"

"I understand, Chancellor," Janeway said. She motioned for Hermione to step into frame. "This is Lieutenant Commander Hermione Granger. She'll handle the formal details of the transfer with your security expert."

"_Then I will have Lieutenant K'less speak to you in one hour, Commander Granger,_" Martok said. "_Until we meet, Admiral_."

"Chancellor?" Hermione said. "_Yes, Commander?_" Martok said. Hermione walked up to the screen so that she was eye to eye with the screen image of the Chancellor. "_Q'apla! _" Hermione said. There was a moment of silence, which was broken by the sound of Martok laughing. "_I did not know you speak Klingon, Commander,_" Martok said. "_It is my understanding that you come from a world in the Gamma Quadrant_."

"There is a lot of things you do not know about me, Chancellor," Hermione said. "Maybe, when we arrive on Kronos, we can discuss a few things, maybe over some _gagh_ and some good-vintage bloodwine, perhaps?"

Martok's mouth widened into a wide, toothy grin. "_I'd like that, Commander. _Q'apla!_" _The image switched back to the image of Kruge from earlier in the briefing. "You might be in the wrong career, Commander," Janeway said. "You should have been a diplomat."

"No thank you, Admiral," Hermione said. "S.P.E.W. sapped any will I had to be a diplomat." Janeway's eyebrow went up, so Harry explained. "S.P.E.W., Kathryn, was an organization she founded to protest the unfair treatment of house-elves, a native life-form back home. Stood for **S**ociety for the **P**romotion of **E**lvish **W**elfare," he said. "Her fiancé, Ron Weasley, teased her so much about it that she dissolved S.P.E.W. soon afterward. But to this day, he still teases her about it."

An hour later, in the temporary Embassy security room, Hermione received a call."_Commander Granger, I am Lieutenant K'less, security attach__é__ to Chancellor Martok_," the Klingon on Hermione's screen said.

"Lieutenant, what do you have in mind for Commander Kruge's security arrangements?" Hermione said. "_We will escort him to Kronos aboard one of our _Chancellor_-class battle cruisers, accompanied, of course, by _Enterprise-A_ and your team, Commander Granger. I heard what you said to the Chancellor. I am impressed, Ms. Granger, and that doesn't happen often where non-Klingons are concerned,_" K'less said.

"You will find. Lieutenant, that non-Klingons are just full of surprises," Hermione said. "We will need your ship to rendezvous with _Enterprise-A_ and the _USS Jacqueline Dorsey_ in the Mutara Sector, co-ordinates 332.35 by 92."

"_Understood, Commander. I will see you on Kronos. _Q'apla!" K'less said before the channel closed.

Two days later, aboard the _Jacqueline Dorsey_, Raymer sat in his command chair as Tactical Officer Thermopolis said, "Captain, we are picking up a _Constitution_-class starship approaching at Warp 5." Raymer knew that there was only one ship that it could be.

"Put _Enterprise-A_ on screen, Mr. Thermopolis," Raymer commanded. The archaic-but-welcome form of the _Enterprise-A_ came out of warp. "_Enterprise-A_ is hailing, Captain," Thermopolis said. "On screen," William said.

The image of Ambassador Potter came on screen. "Jacqueline Dorsey_, this is the _USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A_, Hogwarts Ambassador Harold Potter in command,_" Potter said. "William H.J. Raymer, commanding the _USS Jacqueline Dorsey_," Raymer said. "It's a pleasure, Ambassador."

"_Likewise, Captain Raymer,_" Harry said. "_We'll wait for the _Gorkon_ before we move Commander Kruge. _Enterprise-A_, out._"

The image on the view screen switched back to the exterior of the _Enterprise-A_.

A few hours later, a Klingon Chancellor-class battle cruiser came out of warp. "_I.K.S. Gorkon_ is hailing, Captain," Thermopolis said. "On screen," Raymer said as he stood up.

The _Gorkon_'s commander appeared on the view screen. "_I am Klag, son of M'Raq, commander of the _IKS Gorkon_. Our records indicate you to be the _USS Jacqueline Dorsey_, Federation registry NCC-65200, Captain William Henry James Raymer last known to be in command,_" Klag said.

"Your records are accurate, Captain Klag. I am Captain Raymer," Raymer said. To Thermopolis, he ordered, "Put _Enterprise-A_ through on both screens." A split-screen image of the Bridges of the _Gorkon _and the _Enterprise-A_ appeared on the _Jacqueline Dorsey_'s view screen.

"_Captain Klag, I am Lieutenant Commander Hermione Granger. I will be leading the security team which will escort Commander Kruge onto your vessel. The _Enterprise-A_ and the _Jacqueline Dorsey_ will then escort you to Kronos_," Hermione said.

"_Commander Granger, I look forward to meeting you, Ambassador Potter and Captain Raymer aboard my ship in one Earth hour for a draught of bloodwine so we can celebrate the start of a glorious mission for the Empire and the Federation,_" Klag said. Harry, Hermione and Raymer nodded their assent.

"_In one hour then,_" Klag said. "Q'apla!" The split-screen communication switched back to the exteriors of both the huge _Chancellor_-class battle cruiser and the century-out-of-date Federation starship. Raymer sighed, then said. "It has begun."

_:TBC:_


	4. Chapter 4

_Harry Potter and the Fountain of Possibilities_

Chapter 4:

"Strange Happenings"

_Author's Note: The author would like to thank Keith R.A. DeCandido, author of Pocket Books' _Star Trek: Klingon Empire_ (formerly known as _Star Trek: IKS Gorkon_) series, for creating and/or modifying the Klingon characters used in this story. _

_Aboard _Imperial Klingon Starship Gorkon

_20__th__ Day, Year of Kahless 1007_

_Federation Stardate 58025.55_

_Earth Standard: January 10, 2381_

Toq, First Officer of the _Gorkon_, was assigned the duty of welcoming Ambassador Potter, Lieutenant Commander Granger and Captain Raymer onto the _Gorkon_.

Toq had read the files on the three and of their participation in the Battle of Sagittarius IX. All three held the same medal he received in the battle. All three fought and received honorable wounds in combat on that occasion, assuring them of a place in the Black Fleet upon their arrival in Sto-Vo-Kor.

"Commander!" the transporter operator called out. "Federation vessels _Enterprise-A_ and _Jacqueline Dorsey_ report ready to beam visitors aboard."

"Proceed!" Toq commanded. Three streams of red and gold transporter energy resolved into Ambassador Potter, Commander Granger and Captain Raymer.

"Ambassador Potter, Commander Granger, Captain Raymer, I welcome you to the _Gorkon_," Toq said. "I am Toq, First Officer. I am to escort you to Captain Klag in the Mess Hall. Tonight, you are to be his guests for a real Klingon dinner!'

"I am looking forward to it," Hermione said. "I have been studying what Klingon food is all about. I am happy to finally have a chance to have some genuine _rokeg_ blood pie, pipius claw, _gagh, _the works."

"I have known of only a few humans who have expressed a fondness for our cuisine," Toq said as he led the Federation party out into the corridor. "Though I do not know who it is, it is my understanding that you have one of them on your crew, Captain Raymer."

"Yes, Commander," Raymer said. "Lieutenant Commander Daniel Carson, my chief tactical officer, once served on the _Ty'Gokor_ while in the Officer Exchange Program." "Carson?! He's your CTO?" Toq said.

"You know him?" Harry said. "Chancellor Martok made Mr. Carson a member of his House and the first non-Klingon to be named to the Order of Kahless," Toq said. "I actually met Mr. Carson last year at the Order ceremony."

In the Mess Hall, Klag stood and gestured with his flagon of bloodwine. "Fellow warriors! I have invited three individuals to dine with us this evening-three honorable people who have fought and have spilled blood for our two peoples: Harold Potter, ambassador from the Federation member planet Hogwarts; Lieutenant Commander Hermione Granger, Ambassador Potter's head of security; and Captain William Raymer of the Federation starship _Jacqueline Dorsey_. They are my guests, and they will be treated as such! Any action perpetrated against them will be met with all appropriate force!"

"Now, let us eat!"

The crew cheered.

An hour later, Hermione was eating _gagh_. "'Mione, what does that taste like?" Harry said. "Hot dogs and marshmallows," Hermione said after downing a handful of "serpent worms." Noticing the look on Toq's face, Harry explained: "Hot dogs and marshmallows are a pair of popular foods on our planets," he said, gesturing to himself and Raymer.

"I see, Ambassador," Toq said. A Klingon walked up to the main table and looked at Hermione. "I wonder if humans can survive..._being with us_," he said. Hermione stood up and walked over to the Klingon. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she said in Klingon.

"Yes, I would," the Klingon said. "Well, I hate to break it to you, but I am betrothed to the most wonderful man in this galaxy. And sorry to break it to you, you lecherous _pahtk_, but that isn't you," Hermione said.

The Klingon pulled a _d'k tahg_ from its sheath and charged at Hermione. Hermione quickly sidestepped the apparent killing blow. As the Klingon charged at Hermione again, Harry pulled his wand from a pocket of his ambassador's robes and yelled out, "_Expelliarmus!_"

The _d'k tahg _flew out of the Klingon's hands and stuck in a nearby table. Klag rose to his feet. "Rodek, you stupid _Ha'DIbaH_!" he exclaimed. "You dishonor yourself, your House and this crew by your actions!"

Klag turned to Hermione. "Commander Granger, you have been particularly dishonored by Rodek's actions. As such, I give his life to you. Do with it what you will," Klag said, handing his _d'k tahg_ to Hermione. Hermione looked at the knife in her hands, then gave it back to Klag.

"Rodek has not done me nor any of us--"Hermione pointed to Harry and Captain Raymer. "--any harm. He was simply unaware of Terran or Hogwarts custom. But for future reference, Rodek, you had better take a look at this."

Hermione held up the hand her engagement ring from Ron rested on. "Hear me, Klingons! The ring you see on this finger means that I am officially off-limits. Any of you who choose in the future to pursue the course Rodek has taken will find that I might not be so merciful," Hermione said in Klingon.

"Well said, Commander," Klag said. Rodek looked at Hermione. "Forgive me, Commander Granger," Rodek said. "For as you said, I was unaware of your planet's etiquette as regards the pursuit of romance."

After Hermione and Harry returned to _Enterprise-A_, Hermione and a security team went to the _Jacqueline Dorsey_ to prepare for transferring Kruge to the _Gorkon_. "Who are you, Starfleet _pahtk_?" Kruge said.

"I am Lieutenant Commander Hermione Granger, and I will be overseeing your transfer to the _IKS Gorkon_," Hermione said. "A number of things have happened in the galaxy over the last 96 years, Commander Kruge."

"Lower the forcefield," Hermione ordered. The lieutenant at the control console nodded, then tapped a few keys. The force field dissolved, allowing Hermione to step into Kruge's cell.

"Read this," Hermione said. "It is a concise look at the major events in galactic history after your fight with Admiral Kirk on Genesis." Hermione stepped back out of the cell and nodded at the lieutenant, who reestablished the force field.

"_I do not believe this_!!" Kruge howled. Hermione looked at the members of the security detail and remarked, "He must have read the section about the destruction of Praxis."

_The transfer begins next time..._

_:TBC:_


	5. Chapter 5

_Harry Potter and the Fountain of Possibilities_

Chapter 5:

"All Hell Breaks Loose"

Aboard the _Enterprise-A_, as Hermione was preparing Kruge for transfer to the _Gorkon_, Cho turned to Captain Kirk. "Captain, we're receiving a communique from Starfleet Academy, addressed to Ambassador Potter," she reported.

"Kirk to Ambassador Potter," Kirk said. "_Go ahead, Jim,_" Harry said. "Harry, there is a communique from Admiral Diondra for you," Kirk said. "_I'll take it down here,_" Harry said.

Harry sat behind his desktop monitor and tapped a control. Admiral Diondra's face appeared on the display.

"_Ambassador, I have been informed by DS9 that someone from Hogwarts has tendered an application to the Academy, which we have accepted. The Runabout _Colorado_ will be rendezvousing with _Enterprise-A_while you are en route to Kronos, in order to drop the young woman off for transport to Earth_," Diondra said.

"Do you have any information on this cadet-in-waiting, Admiral?" Harry said. "_I do,_" Diondra said. "_I am sending the file off to you now. See you back here, Ambassador._"

The monitor switched to a file on the new cadet. Harry gasped as he recognized the woman. Ginny walked in. "Harry, what's wrong? You look as if you've seen Moaning Myrtle," she said. "You're not too far off," Harry said as he swung the monitor so that Ginny could see the file.

"Fleur Delacour?" Ginny said. "Yes," Harry said. "Admiral Diondra just called to tell me that she's been accepted as Hogwarts' first cadet. She's en route now."

"_Attention, all hands. This is Captain Kirk. The transfer of Commander Kruge is complete. We are changing course for Kronos_," Kirk said. The view out of the view-ports changed as _Enterprise-A_, the _Jacqueline Dorsey_ and the _Gorkon_ entered warp.

A few hours later, the three ships came out of warp as a Federation runabout approached them. "Enterprise-A_, this is the Runabout _Colorado_, requesting permission to dock_," the pilot's voice said. "Permission granted, _Colorado_," Kirk said. "Kirk to Shuttlebay. Prepare for landing procedures."

"_Yes, sir,_" the voice of the shuttlebay controller said. "Ambassador Potter, this is Captain Kirk. The _Colorado_ has arrived." "_On my way, Jim_," Harry said as Kirk stood from the command chair. "Spock, you have the conn," Kirk said.

Kirk got in the turbolift as Spock took the command chair.

The _Colorado_'s embarkation hatch opened, revealing future Starfleet cadet Fleur Delacour. She handed Kirk an isolinear optical chip. "Permission to come aboard, Captain," Fleur said.

"Permission granted, Mr. Delacour," Kirk said. "I am Captain James T. Kirk. This is..." "_Bonjour_ again, _Monsieur _Ambassador," Fleur said. "It is agreeable to see you again." "It is good to see you again too, Fleur," Harry said, shaking Fleur's outstretched hand.

"You two know each other?" Kirk asked. "_Oui_, Captain," Fleur said. "Back when I studied at the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, I was chosen by the Goblet of Fire as Beauxbatons' champion in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, while Harry and the late Cedric Diggory were chosen as Hogwarts' co-champions."

"But, Ambassador, correct me if I am wrong," Kirk said as the three walked out into the corridor, "but only one student from each of the three schools can be chosen for the Tri-Wizard." "You're exactly right, Jim," Harry said.

"Then, how could your name have come out of the Goblet after Mr. Diggory had already been chosen as Hogwarts' champion?" Kirk asked. "Long story," both Fleur and Harry said. "Suffice it to say, Jim, that Lord Voldemort was up to his tricks when he had someone put my name in the Goblet," Harry finished.

As soon as the _Colorado_ set course back for Deep Space 9, the _Enterprise-A_, the _Jacqueline Dorsey_ and the _Gorkon_ resumed course for Kronos.

In the Leaky Cauldron, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were drinking Earl Grey tea and talking about Fleur. "So, let me get this straight," Ron said. "Fleur is going to attend Starfleet Academy?" "That's what Admiral Diondra told me," Harry said.

"Bloody hell," Ron said. "You said it, Ron," Hermione said. "Thank Merlin that we're already engaged, or else I'd have to lock you in our quarters with _both_ a tractor beam and a XXXXX XXXXX spell." Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione started laughing.

But, the laughing ceased as soon as Fleur entered the Leaky Cauldron and walked up to the bar. "Give me a butter beer," Fleur said. "Right away, ma'am," the waiter said. Fleur smiled at the Hogwarts Four. "I was told that you had most every drink we enjoyed in the wizarding world back home put in these replicator things," Fleur said.

"That's right, Fleur," Hermione said. Fleur turned and saw Hermione in her Starfleet uniform and snapped to attention. "May I order the Lieutenant Commander anything?" she asked. Hermione started laughing. "You're not in the Academy yet, Fleur. I won't stand on ceremony if you won't," Hermione said.

Fleur slowly loosened up as the waiter pushed a butter beer up to her stool. "_Attention, all personnel. This is the Captain. We are approaching Kronos. All senior officers, report to the Bridge. Kirk, out._" "I gotta go," Hermione said before downing the last drop of her own butter beer.

As Hermione left the Leaky Cauldron, she leaned down to kiss Ron on the cheek. "See you later, love," Hermione said before leaving.

_Klingon High Council Chambers_

_First City, Kronos_

Chancellor Martok, leader of the Klingon Empire, sat in his throne and read the latest reports from his agents. Suddenly, the doors into the chamber opened, admitting Harry, Hermione, Captain Raymer, Kirk and Kruge, flanked by two Klingon guards.

"Commander Kruge, welcome home," Martok said. "Chancellor Martok, I presume," Kruge said. "You presume correctly," Martok said. "Thank you for bringing him home, Captain Kirk, Captain Raymer, Commander Granger."

"We live to serve, Chancellor," Hermione said. "And you have served our two peoples well," Martok said. "I would be honoured to invite you to a meal at my personal estate in twelve Terran standard hours. Then, we will see if the rumours Captain Klag has spread are true."

"Until then, Chancellor," Harry said. As Kirk, Raymer, Harry and Hermione turned to leave the council chamber, Kruge turned to Kirk. "Captain Kirk, I have something I must say to you," he said.

"What do you want, Kruge?" Kirk said. Kruge took a deep breath, then said, "I regret the actions I perpetrated against you 96 years ago. It was a different time back then. But now that the Federation and the Klingon Empire are allies, I hope to someday earn your trust," Kruge said.

"You _regret _ordering one of your officers to kill my son?" Kirk said. "There are some who would say that it was Dr. Marcus' fault that he died, because he attacked my guard, who was actually going to kill Lieutenant Saavik—I should say, _Admiral_ Saavik now. But, I have since learned that your son loved Saavik very much, and that the reason he attacked my guard was to defend her and Spock," Kruge said.

"I repeat, _I _regret_ my actions 96 years ago. _I look forward to attempting to earn your trust."

Kirk left the Great Hall in silence, attempting to digest what Kruge had just said.

_::TBC::_


	6. Chapter 6

_Harry Potter and the Fountain of Possibilities_

Chapter 6:

"_Shin Kakusei_" (True Awakening)

_Chancellor Martok's Estate_

_100 Kilometers outside First City, Kronos_

A typical Klingon party was underway as the party from the _Enterprise-A_— Kirk, Spock, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Cadet Delacour —resolved from the transporter beam. An ornately-dressed Klingon female met them.

"Hello, honourable visitors from the _Enterprise-A_," the woman said. "I am Sirella. Welcome to the House of Martok."

"Thank you, Lady Sirella," Kirk said. "I am Captain James T. Kirk. With me are Ambassador Spock of Vulcan, Ambassador Harold Potter of Hogwarts, Lieutenant Commander Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Cadet First Class Fleur Delacour."

Sirella nodded at each person as Kirk said their name. "I have heard much about you, Commander Granger. I look forward, as my mate undoubtedly is, to seeing if Captain Klag's rumours are true," Sirella said.

"They are and then some, Lady Sirella," Hermione said. "Is Lieutenant Kless here?"

"Just a moment, Commander," Sirella said. "Please, eat and enjoy yourselves while I get him." Sirella moved off as the group from the _Enterprise-A_ went to a nearby table to sample the available food.

Fleur gasped as she saw Hermione down a handful of _gagh_. "Ugh. How can you eat that stuff, Hermione?" she asked. "They look like stuff you'd find under a rock."

"Fleur, they're good. Trust me," Hermione said with a smirk. "I'll pass. Thank you," Fleur responded. "I just will not eat anything while it is still wriggling around."

Kirk looked at Fleur. "You're about to enter the Academy, Mr. Delacour," Kirk said. "But let me give you a bit of advice you will hear again once you get there. As Starfleet officers, we are expected to maintain good appearances when we are at diplomatic functions such as this one."

"Or as Jim is trying to say, 'Just eat the damn worms,'" Harry finished.

Fleur rolled her eyes, then grabbed a single worm. She slurped it down as if it were a spaghetti noodle. "Hmmm," Fleur said. "Surprisingly good."

"What did I tell you?" Hermione said. "It's good, isn't it?" "Surprisingly, yes," Fleur said. Sirella approached, alongside Lieutenant Kless.

"It's an honour to finally meet you in person, Commander," Kless said. "Likewise, Kless," Hermione said.

Kless turned to Ron. "Is this your mate?" he asked. "You could say that," Ron said. "Ronald Weasley, son of Arthur."

"A pleasure, as you humans say," Kless said. A gong rang out, stopping all conversation and activity in the area.

Martok approached, accompanied by Kruge and another Klingon no one from the Starfleet contingent recognized. "Welcome, fellow warriors, to my home," Martok began. "We are gathered here on this night to welcome Kruge, son of M'Kar, home from Sto-Vo-Kor as well as to honor the Starfleet personnel and Federation civilians who brought him."

The unknown Klingon spoke next. "Friends from the Federation, welcome. I am Emperor Kahless. On behalf of my people, thank you for your service. Please enjoy yourselves."

The conversations and activity resumed as Kruge, Martok and Kahless stepped up to Kirk and Harry. "Captain Kirk, Ambassador Potter, may I speak with you for a moment?" Kruge said.

"Yes, Commander Kruge," Harry said. "Chancellor, will you excuse us?" "Of course," Martok said. Martok and Kahless moved off to speak to Ron and Hermione.

"Kruge, I am still angry at you for your part in the death of my son," Kirk said. "But, the ordeal I went through after the destruction of Praxis helped me to see that my son would not want me to remain hateful of you forever."

"So, you forgive me?" Kruge said. "Forgive, yes. Forget, never," Kirk said. "That's your prerogative," Kruge said. "Ambassador, you seem to be a student of our culture."

"I'm not," Harry said. "That honour belongs to Hermione." "Hermione?" Kruge asked. "Lieutenant Commander Hermione Granger, Ambassador Potter's head of security," Kirk said. "Ah, yes, the _pahtk_ who transferred me to the _Gorkon_," Kruge said. "Where is she?"

"She's over there, talking to Chancellor Martok and Emperor Kahless," Harry said, gesturing to where Hermione, Martok and Kahless stood, discussing the incident aboard the _Gorkon_. "Excuse me," Kruge said before moving off.

Hermione was explaining to Martok and Kahless about Rodek's actions on the _Gorkon_ when Kruge approached. "Commander Granger, may I speak with you for a moment?" Kruge asked.

"Of course, Commander," Hermione said. "We'll continue this discussion later, if it pleases you, Chancellor."

"At your leisure, Commander," Martok said. "I'll see you later."

Martok and Kahless moved off. "Hermione, you look awfully young to be a Commander," Kruge said. "I was given a commission at this rank for my actions in the Battle of Sagittarius IX," Hermione said.

"Now, Commander, I'd be interested in hearing about your experiences back in the 23rd century," Hermione continued. "I have become interested in Federation history, and would love to hear about the events of the Genesis Incident from the Klingon perspective."

"I would be honoured to speak to you at a later date about that, Commander." Kruge said. "However, for tonight at least, let us celebrate. As a saying common in the Empire goes, '_(Klingon for "Celebrate. Tomorrow, we may die.")_'"

"Of course, Commander," Hermione said. "I shall. _Q'apla, _Kruge, son of M'Kar." "_Q'apla, _Hermione, daughter of XXXXX," Kruge responded before moving off to sample some of the delicacies set out before him.

"I'm surprised, Commander," Kirk said. "How so, Jim?" Hermione asked. "You're truly fascinated by Klingon culture," Kirk responded.

"I believe I'm a Klingon born in a Mudblood's body, Jim," Hermione said.

A few hours later, as the party came to an end, Harry saw Fleur eating a whole handful of _gagh_. "Fleur, a few hours ago, you didn't like those things," Harry said. "Now, it seems, you can't get enough of them."

"Well, you and Captain Kirk were right, it would seem," Fleur said. "I've even developed a fondness for _pipius _claw and _rokeg _blood pie."

"Cadet Delacour, I believe there's hope for you yet," Harry said. "Now, let's go. We're returning to the ship."

Harry and Fleur walked up to where Kirk, Spock, Ron and Hermione waited. "Ambassador, if you'd do the honours?" Kirk said.

"I'd be delighted," Harry said before tapping his Hogwarts School crest commbadge. "Ambassador Potter to _Enterprise-A_. Six to beam up from these coordinates."

The _Enterprise-A_ reclaimed her own. Moments later, the _Enterprise-A_ sailed out of Kronos orbit, back on course for Earth. Meanwhile, the _Jacqueline Dorsey_ set course back for the Fountain of Possibilities. There was still a mission to attend to.

_Note: Hermione's father was never given a name in the _Harry Potter_ films or books. If you have a suggestion, give it to me in a review or PM. The best one will be used in future chapters in which Hermione's father's name is referred to._

_::TBC::_


End file.
